Staying Fit (Junior badge)
The Staying Fit badge is part of the “It's Your World - Change It!” badge set introduced in 2011 earned to Girl Scout Juniors in Girl Scouts of the USA. Step 1: Start moving! Try 30 minutes of aerobic activity three times each week. Grab your jump rope and friends, go for a jog, have a hula hoop contest, ride your bike or put on your favorite music and get dancing. Don’t be afraid to mix it up and try something new. You can also ask local gyms or community centers if they have a class you can attend. Many gyms will let you try one class for free! Step 2: Keep your fit body fueled Brainstorm a list of healthy foods and what benefits they provide your body. Usechoosemyplate.gov as a resource. Head to your local grocery store and have an alphabet challenge. Find a healthy food option for each letter of the alphabet and write it down. Many local grocery stores, like Schnucks and Dierbergs, will happily give Girl Scout troops a tour of the store and provide some helpful tips about snacks and foods that are good for the body. Step 3: Know how to stress less Sometimes just writing down your emotions can help you feel better. For one week, write down or draw how you feel each day. Take a week off, and then record your feelings for another week. What differences did you have? Did you feel different during the week you didn’t record? How have your entries changed? Add some creativity to this activity to help relieve stress. Using a spiral notebook, add stickers, cut-outs from magazines, colored pencils and markers to decorate the front and back covers. Tie ribbon to the spiral binding for an extra touch of fun. Step 4: Get the truth about health Contact a health professional, like a pediatrician, school nurse or pharmacist, and invite them to speak with your troop. Don’t forget to prepare questions to ask, including health tips for girls your age. Dr. Ingrid Soltys, MD Dr. Soltys completed her Pediatric Internship and Residency at the Rainbow Babies and Children's Hospital in Cleveland, Ohio where she then completed her fellowship training in Pediatric Rheumatology. In addition to caring for children and all routine pediatric illnesses, Dr. Solty's has a special interest in pediatric rheumatology, public awareness, education, and the early recognition and treatment of autoimmune and inflammatory diseases. Dr. Soltys was born and raised in the Slovak Republic where she received her medical degree from Comenius University in Bratislva, Slovak Republic. She is married, loves to travel and ski, and enjoys classical music. Dr. Soltys is fluent in Slovak and Czech languages. Step 5: Help your family stay fit Get your family involved! Find something that everyone can do together, and then go do it! It can be anything from riding bikes, going on a hike, swimming, jumping rope and more. If it’s a rainy day and chores need to be done, make a fun challenge out of it.Category:Fitness Category:Girl Scout Badges